Sherlock Holmes: A Shrinking Situation
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sherlock Holmes yang eksentrik dan bohemian itu dihadapkan pada situasi di mana tubuhnya diciutkan oleh organisasi aneh dari Jepang? Bagaimana Holmes dan Watson akan bertindak dalam situasi seperti itu?/Might content blood and gore./the pairing may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes belongs to Conan Doyle. The movie belongs to Guy Ritchie. Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Goshou. We only have the fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku berlari menyusuri sungai Thames menuju ke gorong-gorong yang akan menuntunku ke tempat mereka berada. Ya, aku telah membuntuti mereka selama enam bulan dan aku akan menangkap dalang di balik semua perdagangan illegal yang telah menyusahkan Scontland Yard selama bertahun-tahun. Gorong-gorong itu seperti biasanya, lembab dan basah, namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, sehingga aku dengan mudah menunduk dan bermanuver melewati tikungan-tikungan tajam. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara percakapan dan aku memperlambat kecepatanku. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah celah pintu, tempat di mana percakapan tersebut berasal. Dari suaranya, bisa diperkirakan lebih dari dua orang. Aku mempersiapkan revolverku dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Jika ada yang keluar dari sini, aku bisa dengan cepat melumpuhkannya. Kalau cuma satu-dua orang, aku masih bisa. Tapi bagaimana kalau tiga orang? Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau Boswell-ku ada di sini, tapi sayangnya, dia sudah menikah dan tidak lagi bisa membantuku dalam kasus-kasus seperti ini.

"_Kuni no ahen no hanbai subarashidesu, Sayuri. Anata wa Nihon de kono youna okyakusama no ahen o mitsukeni."_ Aku menaikkan satu alis. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti artinya, namun aku tahu ini adalah bahasa Jepang.

"_Sore wa anata ga eigo o hanashi hajime douiu imidesu ka, Daisy?"_ Daisy? Apakah pria yang tadi berbicara bernama Daisy? Aneh sekali. Mungkinkah ini semacam nama kode?

"_Ha! Watashi wa eigo o hanasu, baka! Watashi wa ahen ya heroin no hanbai dearu ni genkyuu shite iru. Anata wa, yaku wa kono kunide wa ihoudearu koto o shitte imasu ka? Hah! Sore wa don'na bogai suru koto naku, sorera o hanbai suru koto wa hijou ni kantan desu. Watashi wa keikon ga damasa rete totemo kantande jitsugen shimasen."_

"_Sorogo dono you ni ji no torihiki wa dou desu ka?"_

"_Sore wa imanotokoro daijobudesu. Igirisuhito wa sou juu no miryou sa rete imasu. Kono basho wa, kin kouzandesu."_

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mengertakkan gigi dan mengutuk ketidakberdayaanku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa dalang itu menguasai bahasa Itali, Perancis, Jerman, Belanda, Jepang, dan Inggris. Aku menguasai semuanya kecuali Jepang karena aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa aku akan menggunakan bahasa itu di tempat ini selama aku masih hidup. Aku juga tahu bahwa pria itu juga merekrut orang-orang dari Jepang untuk bekerja untuknya sehingga aku belajar sedikit bahasa Jepang, tapi hanya sedikit yang kuketahui tentang bahasa itu. Sehingga untuk beberapa detik yang membeku ini, aku terjebak; tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan bagiku, itu adalah sebuah ketidakberdayaan dan aku merutuknya.

"_Shikashi, watashi wa sono kitsune ga shinpaidesu."_ Aku menajamkan pendengaranku; suara mereka semakin pelan. Apakah mereka tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?

"_Hai. Joushiwa sore ni tsuite watashi ni hanashite ita. __Tantei wa, sore wa an masu ka? Kore namae wa nandesuka?"_

"_Sherlock Holmes."_ Mataku melebar mendengar namaku disebut, walaupun dikatakan dengan aksen Jepang yang penuh dengan huruf 'r' dan 'k' yang kental, aku masih bisa mengenali namaku sendiri yang familiar.

"_Hai, watashi wa sono namae o kiita koto ga arimasu. Kare wa Igirisu kakuchi de yuumeidesuga, kare o shiranai dare mo arimasen." _Sial, aku semakin gugup. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang diriku, sedangkan aku di sini, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan gugup bukanlah emosi yang sering kurasakan.

"_Sono kitsune wa, genzai wareware no sashita o ikanotouridesu. Bosu wa kiken'na sain o ataete iru, wareware wa fui o tsuka, Daisy."_

Kemudian tempat tersebut hening sesaat sebelum aku dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke pintu tempat di mana aku berdiri. _"Jissai ni, sono hito ga ima masani kokodesu. Naze wareware wa wareware no gesuto o kangei shinai nodesu ka?"_ Aku membeku, orang ini berada tepat di belakangku.

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan pada detik itu aku tahu bahwa aku telah ketahuan. Dengan cepat, aku menarik pelatuk revolverku dan mengenai bahu seorang pria Asia. Pria itu mengerang dan memegangi bahu kanannya yang kutembak, namun kali ini seorang gadis Asia pendek menghalangiku dengan menodongkan sebuah revolver dan menembak lengan kiriku. Aku mengerang dan menarik kembali pelatuk ke arah gadis itu, namun ia dengan sigap mengelak. Aku berlari. Ya, ini saat yang tepat untuk mundur dan kembali lagi lain waktu. Aku sudah terluka, tak ada artinya lagi berlama-lama di sini kecuali ingin dibunuh.

Aku memacu kakiku untuk berlari secepat mungkin melewati lorong gorong-gorong yang gelap dan lembab. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mengejar di belakangku dan suara-suara yang diteriakkan dalam bahasa Jepang, _"Oi, minna! Sherlock Holmes wa koko de!"_ Suara-suara itu bergema di sepanjang gorong-gorong, membuat mereka seolah-olah berada di mana-mana. Mendengar namaku kembali disebut, aku tahu bahwa mereka mengenaliku dan kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menghilang, nyawaku akan terancam.

Aku kembali bermanuver dengan cepat melewati langit-langit yang rendah, genangan air di bawah kakiku, dan tikungan-tikungan tajam. Aku mendengar suara mereka semakin menjauh. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa mereka menang jumlah, namun aku memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Aku jauh lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada mereka. Sudah ratusan kali aku menyusuri gorong-gorong dan jalan-jalan kota London dan aku mengenal tempat ini seperti aku mengenal punggung tanganku sendiri.

Dengan cepat, aku kembali ke luar, ke pinggir sungai Thames, dan aku kembali berlari menyusuri jembatan sungai itu. Aku berlari ke perumahan, menuju ke lorong sempit yang aku tahu akan menuntunku menuju Baker Street. Namun aku salah perhitungan. Kelima orang tersebut sudah menghadang di hadapanku. Mereka pasti sudah mengenaliku jauh sebelum aku mengenal mereka—kalau memang boss mereka sepintar dugaanku. Boss mereka pasti sudah memperingatkan mereka tentang aku sebelumnya dan mereka pasti mencari tahu dulu tentang diriku—termasuk dimana aku tinggal dan bagaimana aku biasa berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

Pria yang tadi kutembak maju ke hadapanku sambil menodongkan revolvernya. "Lihat siapa yang datang. Sang Detektif Hebat, Sherlock Holmes, mengunjungi kami. Kalau kau memang sehebat yang dikabarkan, mestinya kau tahu bahwa kami sudah mengantisipasi kedatanganmu. Tapi melihat mukamu yang terkejut, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau tidak mengerti bahasa ibu kami." Katanya dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen Jepang kental dengan sombong.

Aku mengangguk dengan santai. "Ah, ya benar. Harus kuakui, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi. Kuharap kau juga akan memaafkanku karena aku menemukan bahwa bahasa Inggrismu payah."

Pria itu mendengus. "Yah, mari kita selesaikan ini, Tantei-san, padamu yang sudah membuntuti kami secara diam-diam." Aku terdiam, mengamati gerak-gerik orang-orang Asia yang menghadangku. Aku kembali ke hadapan pria Asia tadi. Ia tersenyum sinis. "_Minna_!"

Tiba-tiba ketiga orang tadi menyergapku dari belakang. Aku tak berkutik! Mereka mengunci kedua tanganku. Aku tak bisa bergerak! Aku menggeliat, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Lalu gadis Asia yang menembakku tadi segera mengambil kaki kursi yang patah di sudut gang lalu memukul kepalaku. Aku tak berdaya, penglihatanku menjadi samar karena pukulan tadi. Sial, walaupun seorang gadis, kekuatannya begitu kuat untuk seorang perempuan. Dengan kuat, aku menarik tangan kananku dari genggaman pria tersebut dan menonjoknya sekuat tenagaku. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengunci kepalaku dari belakang sehingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kemudian yang lainnya memukul ulu hatiku. Aku terbungkuk, orang itu melepaskan kunciannya, tapi kemudian yang lainnya menendang kepalaku hingga aku tersungkur. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang itu.

"_Anata wa amarini mo hādo ni kare o chokugeki shite irubekide_." Aku mendengar seseorang berkata dalam bahasa Jepang samar-samar. Aku masih tidak mengerti, dan masih ada orang yang memegangiku hingga aku tetap tersungkur di tanah.

"_Watashi wa sentaku no yochi wa arimasen. Kono tantei ga sukottorandoyādo ni hōkoku sa reta baai, jōshi wa mojidōri, watashitachi o korosudeshou_."

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti artinya. Dengan pendengaranku yang masih berfungsi, aku tahu bahwa pria yang disebut Daisy itu mendekat ke arahku. "_Sore wa kanojo ga tsukutta to iu kusuri o shiyō suru toki ga kita. Osoraku, kore wa kare o korosu no ni jūbundesu."_

"_Hontōni? Sore dake de jikken-tekina kusuridesu. Wareware wa nani ga okoru ka wakaranai_." Seseorang yang lain merespon perkataannya.

"Anata wa kare ni renbindesu ka? Anata wa kare to issho ni iku koto ga dekimasu. Kamaimasen." Ketika Daisy mengatakan itu, aku mendengar orang itu menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang. "Anata ga itta yō ni, kore wa tan'naru jikken-tekina kusuridesu. Sore ga dōsa shite inai nonara, watashitachi no himitsu wa, kare to issho ni shinanakereba naranai."

"_Saidaide_, Daisy."

"_Bakayaro."_ Pria itu lalu menggenggam rambutku lalu dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku yang langsung kuprediksi bahwa itu adalah obat. Obat apa itu? Mau diapakan aku? Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa aku tidak bergerak sekarang dan aku tidak bisa mengelak. Secara refleks, kerongkonganku menelan air dan pil yang masuk ke dalamnya. Genggamannya terlepas dan aku tersungkur sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"_Ikimashou. Shinu otoko o mimamotte muda ga arimasen_." Aku mendengar pria yang disebut Daisy itu berkata sesuatu, masih dalam bahasa Jepang.

Tempat itu sunyi. Akhirnya aku sendirian. Aku tak merasakan ada perubahan dalam diriku kecuali rasa sakit itu. Aku merasa lega sesaat, mungkin pil itu hanya semacam obat bius. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bereaksi terhadap tubuhku. Aku merasakan panas yang tak terkira dari dalam tubuhku. Makin lama, rasa panas itu semakin tinggi hingga tidak bisa kutahan. Bayangkan dirimu berada di dalam kobaran api—seperti itulah rasanya. Tenggorokanku tercekat, aku tidak bisa berteriak. Dalam hati aku merutuk kecerobohanku. Sial, hanya sampai di sinikah? Pandanganku gelap dan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Clark sedang disuruh untuk berpatroli di wilayah sungai Thames oleh Inspektur Lestrade. Ia merasa pekerjaan itu membosankan, tapi bagi seorang polisi dari Scotland Yard, ia masih merasa berkewajiban untuk melindungi warga London. Ia masih berpatroli di perumahan sekitar sungai Thames dan ia menelusuri lorong sempit yang pernah ditunjukkan Sir Holmes padanya. Ah, Sir Holmes. Clark mengagumi sosok pria itu. Dia adalah detektif yang tahu bagaimana harus bertindak dalam setiap keadaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Walau ia tak jarang bersikap sombong, bagi orang seperti dia, hal itu wajar. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Clark, Sir Holmes adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan; berbeda jauh dengan sosok Inspekturnya sendiri, Lestrade, yang—menurutnya—hanya bisa memerintah tanpa ada kemampuan untuk bertindak dalam keadaan sulit dan tetap merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar walaupun Sir Holmes telah membuktikan bahwa Inspektur salah.

Ia masih membanding-bandingkan antara Sir Holmes dan Inspektur Lestrade ketika dia melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di gang. Ia terbelalak. "Hei, lihat! Ada mayat di sini!" seru Clark. Ia berlari ke arah tubuh itu. Ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali baju yang kedodoran.

Polisi yang lainnya berkumpul ke lorong sempit tersebut. Mereka memeriksa tubuh itu dan mendapati bahwa tubuh itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang dibungkus oleh pakaian orang dewasa yang sama sekali kedodoran bagi tubuhnya. "Tidak, dia masih bernafas. Cepat bawa anak ini ke rumah sakit!" Seru yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Clark melihat pergerakan dari anak itu, "tunggu, dia terbangun."

"Uh," ia menggeliat.

"Hei, nak. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Clark sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Anak itu terbangun dengan bingung, matanya yang cokelat bulat melebar dan rambutnya yang bergelombang acak-acakan. Kepalanya terluka dan darah mengalir dari berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. "Eh?" anak itu bergumam dengan suaranya yang kecil. Di mata Clark, anak itu terlihat sebagai anak biasa saja, tapi yang aneh baginya adalah anak itu memakai baju yang biasanya dipakai oleh Sir Holmes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Saya masih berpikir untuk menulis this piece in English, karena rasanya aneh kalau saya nulis Sherlock Holmes dengan bahasa Indonesia (kebiasaan pake bahasa Inggris). Harap diingat, ide inin diambil dari Aoyama's Detective Conan dan yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide adalah adikku. Saya cuma jadi screen-planner dan editor. Karena adikku masih sangat hijau dan kata-katanya pun masih kekanakkan, aku akan menggantikannya untuk menulis naskahnya. Adikku juga masih kekanakkan jadi dia masih membayangkan Sherlock Holmes sebagai Detektif Conan and it bothers me because my vision of Holmes is Robert Downey Jr. Jadi kalo kalian baca piece ini, bayangkan Sherlock Holmes sbg Robert Downey Jr., Dr. Watson sbg Jude Law, dan Irene Adler sbg Rachel McAdams. Saya lagi tergila2 dengan film itu.

Di sini saya akan mencoba menulis dan portrayed how Sherlock will coping with Conan's situation. Sangat menyenangkan bayangin Holmes kecil (Robert Downey Jr. waktu masih kecil?) melakukan hal2 yang sering dilakukan Holmes biasanya; merokok, bereksperimen, eksentrik, dll. Yah, ini adalah salah satu imajinasi paling aneh yang pernah kubuat. Jadi, please bear with me. Mungkin juga bakalan aneh jadinya, so please bear with me. Sekian dulu dari saya, semoga ada yang berminat membaca fic Sherlock Holmes ini. Terima kasih, and reviews will be most appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes belongs to Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Guy Ritchie. Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Bleach (?) belongs to Kubo Tite. Inuyasha (?) belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. Just saying.

This chapter is brought to you by my amused and happy mood. So please read at your own discretion.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Watson baru saja pulang dari kliniknya. Malam itu hujan; ia membetulkan posisi topinya dan menaikkan kerah jubahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Baker Street, tempat di mana sahabatnya itu tinggal. Ia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Kliniknya tutup pada pukul sembilan, tapi ia menutup kliniknya lebih awal karena malam ini sepi pasien. Watson berjalan melewati kubangan air dan airnya menciprat ke mana-mana. Ia mendesah.

Akhirnya 221B Baker Street ada dalam penglihatannya. Watson mempercepat langkahnya, berharap sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mengijinkannya membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan mungkin mereka berdua bisa minum kopi hangat di depan perapian. Tapi mengingat ini adalah Holmes yang ia bicarakan, kemungkinan temannya itu hanya akan menghidangkan whiskey. Whiskey mungkin adalah satu-satunya minuman normal yang akan dia minum; selain dari cairan formaldehyde dan cairan kokain. Entah cairan aneh apa lagi yang sudah ia minum selama dirinya tidak ada untuk mengawasinya.

Ketika ia tiba di tangga masuk, matanya melebar dengan panik. Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka. Dengan segera, Watson tidak membuang waktu dan masuk ke dalamnya, berharap dalam hati untuk tidak melihat perampok atau apa di dalam rumah itu. Tapi ia mengangkat satu alisnya ketika ia menyadari rumah itu masih rapi. Satu-satunya hal yang janggal adalah jejak kaki basah kecil seukuran anak kecil yang berawal dari pintu depan menuju ke tangga atas. Watson, mengira ini adalah kelakuan anak jalanan dari Baker Street Irregulars, segera lari ke atas untuk melihat pelakunya. Jejak kaki itu berakhir di kamar mandi atas. Watson kembali mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apa yang dilakukan anak jalanan di _kamar mandi Holmes_ seolah-olah tempat ini adalah miliknya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan kaget dari dalam kamar mandi—bukan suara Holmes seperti yang ia harapkan, tapi suara yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kekanakkan. Watson kembali mengangkat alis dengan heran dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yang ia temukan lebih membuatnya heran. Seorang anak kecil yang nampaknya berumur tak lebih dari enam tahun berdiri di atas kursi kecil di depan kaca. Rupanya anak itu yang berteriak tadi. Watson mengkerutkan alisnya dan mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah melihat anak itu. Anak itu menoleh mendengar dirinya masuk dan Watson kembali mengangkat alis ketika anak itu berseru tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, "Watson!"

Watson yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengatakan, "eh?"

Anak itu mengkerutkan dahinya dengan gaya familiar yang mirip sekali dengan kerutan dahi Holmes. "Kau tidak tahu kosa kata mengetuk, Watson?" katanya. Kemudian ia mendesah sambil memijat batang hidungnya dengan gaya yang sangat mirip dengan Holmes, "Ah, aku lupa menutup pintu depan karena terlalu terburu-buru."

Mendengar itu, Watson kembali mengkerutkan alis. "Kaulah yang masuk sembarangan, anak kecil! Ini bukan rumahmu! Keluarlah sebelum pemilik rumah ini datang, atau kupanggilkan polisi dengan tuduhan masuk secara paksa!"

"Watson! Ini aku, Holmes!" Anak itu berkata dengan panik. "Dan begitukah caramu memperlakukan anak kecil selama ini tanpa kuketahui?"

Watson memutar mata, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau penggemar Holmes. Nanti aku akan sampaikan salam padanya darimu. Sekarang keluar sebelum Holmes kembali ke rumah ini!" serunya. Ia mendekati anak itu dan menggendongnya seperti membawa koper menuju ke pintu depan. "Kalau kau tidak punya rumah, aku terpaksa membawamu ke panti asuhan."

"Apa? Ini salah paham, Watson! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Anak itu meronta-ronta di pegangan Watson. "Watson; demi Victoria; ini aku, Sherlock Holmes!" ketika Watson tidak merespon kata-katanya, ia kembali berseru, "John, turunkan aku sekarang!"

Watson mengangkat alis, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Anak itu menghela napas lega ketika mendapat perhatian Watson, "dengarkan aku, Watson. Kau harus percaya padaku, ini aku, Holmes! Organisasi yang kubuntuti mengecilkanku dengan obat! Clarkie juga hampir membawaku ke panti asuhan ! Di saat kau sedang sibuk denganku seperti ini, organisasi itu sudah akan memburumu!" katanya buru-buru.

Watson memutar mata, "itu karangan cerita yang bagus, nak. Kau harus menceritakannya pada gurumu di sekolah."

Anak itu menggeram. "Oke, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Namamu adalah John Hamish Watson, umurmu 38 tahun, kau tinggal Cavendish Place bersama istrimu, Mary Morstan yang sekarang adalah Nyonya Mary Watson. Kau punya anjing bulldog Inggris yang bernama Gladstone yang sering dibuat sebagai bahan percobaan. Kau adalah pensiunan tentara di Afghanistan dan sekarang kau bekerja sebagai dokter di klinikmu yang terletak di dekat Stasiun Paddington." Watson menyadari bahwa mulutnya ternganga ketika mendengar anak itu membeberkan semua tentang dirinya. Dari mana anak ini bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang hanya diketahui Holmes dan dirinya? Hanya ada satu penjelasan.

Watson mengkerutkan alisnya dengan jengkel, "Ah, jadi si Brengsek itu membeberkan semua tentang diriku padamu, ya? Anak kecil, lebih baik kau katakan di mana si Brengsek itu sehingga aku bisa membunuhnya dan segera pulanglah ke rumah ibumu." Kata Watson dengan tidak sabar.

Anak itu ternganga tidak percaya dan ia kembali mengerang. Kemudian ia terdiam sebelum kembali menatap Watson, "baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Anak itu meronta hingga Watson terpaksa melepaskannya. Anak itu menggeliat dari gengaman Watson dan mendarat dengan sigap di atas lantai berkarpet. Anak Itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Watson, klinikmu baru saja mempekerjakan seorang pembantu yang ceroboh, bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Watson terbelalak. "Ba—bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Di sepatumu itu ada bekas tiga goresan yang sejajar dengan sol sepatu dan bekas lumpur kering. Hal itu menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang dengan ceroboh menggosok sepatumu yang berlumpur itu hingga kulitnya tergores. Hanya orang yang benar-benar ceroboh saja yang bisa menggores sepatu kulit. Selain itu, di tanganmu juga ada bau steril yang hanya bisa ditemukan di klinik atau rumah sakit—dan untuk kasusmu tentunya dari klinikmu sendiri. Itu tanda bahwa kau baru saja dari klinikmu dan melihat dari bajumu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau berjalan dalam hujan tanpa ada terburu-buru sedikitpun. Itu artinya, kau menutup klinikmu lebih awal dari biasanya."

Watson memperhatikan sepatunya, kemudian tangannya, kemudian bajunya sendiri sebelum ia memperhatikan anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri di atas lantai berkarpet. Watson tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apa—"

Anak berambut bergelombang itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket—persis seperti Holmes. "Well, dear Watson, sekarang percayakah kau padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum khas yang begitu familiar baginya.

Watson merasa seolah ada sebuah sinar terang yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan seketika ia berseru, "Holmes! Itukah kau?"

.

* * *

.

Ini adalah sebuah pengalaman yang lucu bagi Holmes. Selama bertahun-tahun, di antara semua pengalaman aneh yang telah ia jalani, belum pernah ia mengalami pengalaman seperti ini; untuk kembali menjadi seorang anak berumur tidak lebih dari enam tahun dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus kembali ke bentuknya semula.

Ketika ia terbangun dan melihat Clarkie, Holmes segera bangun dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ketika Clarkie hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan menggendongnya dengan mudah, Holmes dengan segera mengetahui ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Semua benda dan orang-orang terlihat jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Dengan segera Holmes meronta dari genggaman polisi tersebut dan berlari menuju ke Baker Street 221B. Ia pasti begitu cemas dugaannya benar sehingga ia jadi ceroboh membiarkan pintu depannya terbuka sehingga Watson bisa masuk. Tapi ketika ia masuk ke kamar mandinya dan melihat bahwa dugaannya benar, Holmes berteriak kaget. Dirinya benar-benar jadi kecil—ia seolah menyusut dan kembali menjadi anak kecil yang tidak berumur lebih dari enam tahun. Kulitnya yang dulu keemasan terbakar matahari dan kasar dimakan usia sekarang menjadi persis seperti dulu ketika ia masih kecil. Matanya tidak berubah, hanya menjadi lebih besar dari yang diingatnya. Rambutnya pun masih bergelombang dan acak-acakan. Tangannya yang kapalan dari pertarungan yang selama ini dihadapinya sekarang mengecil dan bersih. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada kedua kakinya. Holmes waktu itu begitu terguncang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan ia mengganggap apa yang terjadi sekarang ini begitu lucu.

Meyakinkan Watson membutuhkan waktu dan usaha yang cukup keras. Ia tahu kalau terkadang temannya itu keras kepala, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa meyakinkan Watson. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, duduk di kursi beludrunya yang berwarna hijau, sambil memetik biola kesayangannya sambil melamun setelah menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi padanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Tak peduli ia berwujud anak kecil atau orang dewasa, kebiasaannya memetik biola seperti bermain gitar, bermain biola di pukul dua atau tiga pagi, atau memainkan busur biola seperti seorang mayoret memainkan tongkatnya, tidak akan pernah hilang. Perbedaannya sekarang adalah, di tangannya yang saat ini berumur enam tahun, biola itu terasa jauh lebih besar dan berat dari biasanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Holmes kecil tiba-tiba tertawa. Watson hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya—sudah biasa melihat tingkah Holmes yang kurang—atau lebih?—dari waras. Setelah Holmes kecil berhenti tertawa, Watson bertanya, "dan apa yang kau temukan begitu lucu, Holmes?" tanyanya.

Holmes menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Ini; ini semua begitu menggelikan. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menyangka akan kembali lagi ke umur enam tahun. Dan melihat ke belakang, kejadian tadi dan reaksiku ketika aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya sungguh menggelikan."

Watson tak berkata apa-apa. Dia duduk berseberangan dengannya dan menautkan tangannya di bawah dagu sambil menutup mata—tak pelak lagi sedang memproses semua informasi yang baru saja diberikannya. "Jadi biar kuluruskan; intinya, organisasi yang kau buntuti itu sudah menyadarimu dan mereka baru saja _membunuhmu_, tapi gagal, dan pada akhirnya racun yang mereka buat itu justru bereaksi berbeda padamu dan membuatmu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Apakah aku salah, Holmes?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah." Holmes mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar suara kekanakkannya sendiri. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan suaranya yang seharusnya parau dan bernada bariton. "Maafkan aku, Watson. Aku masih belum terbiasa berbicara dengan suara seperti ini."

Watson menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "ya, aku juga merasa ngeri mendengarmu bicara dengan suara seperti itu, dengan nada yang biasanya kau pakai." Katanya. Kemudian dia menatap perapian, "Aku merasa seperti bicara dengan kucing yang bisa bicara."

Holmes mengkerutkan alisnya tapi ia membiarkan sindiran itu. "Sekarang yang paling penting adalah bagaimana caranya lolos dari organisasi itu. Mereka pasti akan tahu kalau aku belum mati, dan tempat pertama yang akan mereka cari adalah tempat ini." Katanya serius; meskipun dengan suara seperti itu, sulit untuk terdengar serius. "Dan bila mereka tidak menemukanku di tempat ini, tempat berikutnya yang akan mereka cari adalah, tempatmu, Watson."

Mendengar itu, Watson membelalakkan matanya. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya dengan jengkel, "Kenapa kau selalu harus melibatkan aku dalam setiap hal yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Holmes mengangkat bahu, "bukan salahku. Namamu yang membuatmu terlibat. Semua orang juga pasti tahu kalau kau pernah terlibat denganku dan hal itu bisa membuatmu terancam bahaya. Siapapun yang mendengar nama Watson, pasti juga langsung menyambung dengan namaku. Bukan salahku kalau kau memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku waktu itu, bukan?"

Watson mendesah, "aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan, bukan?"

Holmes mengendikkan bahunya sekali lagi. "Kau selalu punya pilihan, Watson." Katanya. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku di sini dan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihatku, atau kau bisa membantuku dengan membawaku ke rumahmu."

Watson mendesah, "kau benar-benar tahu kalau aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan?" Katanya. "Tapi kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Karena tempat ini berada dalam pengawasan mereka." Kata Holmes dengan santai.

Mata Watson sekali lagi melebar dan ia berdiri, mengintip ke luar jendela lantai dua dengan was-was. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu dari tadi, Brengsek? Sekarang mereka tahu aku terlibat!"

Holmes menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka mengawasi tempat ini dengan tujuan untuk mencari tahu apakah aku sudah mati atau belum. Tapi jika mereka melihatmu kemari, mereka pasti hanya akan mengasumsi bahwa kau hanya kemari untuk berkunjung. Lain halnya kalau mereka mengetahui kalau aku mengecil begini." Watson kembali dari tempatnya di ambang jendela. "Apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, temanku?" tanya Holmes sambil memainkan pipa rokoknya di tangan kecilnya.

Watson berjalan kembali ke kursi dan menyambar pipa rokok itu dari tangan Holmes kecil. "Tidak dalam penglihatanku. Mungkin kau bisa melihat sesuatu dari penglihatanmu."

"Berikan pipa rokokku, Watson." Holmes menjulurkan tangannya pada Watson sambil mengkerutkan dahi.

Watson tersenyum dan menyimpan pipa rokok tersebut di kantongnya, "Sayangnya, akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan kalau ada seorang anak berumur enam tahun yang mengisap pipa rokok, dear Holmes. Lebih baik aku saja yang menyimpan benda ini."

Holmes mendengus, tapi ia mendapati logika Watson benar. "Kau benar. Aku harus meninggalkan kesan bahwa Sherlock Holmes sudah mati." Ia mengkerutkan alisnya dan menautkan tangannya di bawah dagu; pose familiar bagi Watson. Holmes tersenyum terhibur. "Permainan sudah dimulai, my dear man. Menurutmu, yang manakah kucing dan yang manakah tikusnya?"

.

.

Tak jauh dari 221B Baker Street, sesosok bayangan mengawasi jendela atas yang diketahui sebagai jendela kamar Sherlock Holmes. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bayangan tersebut mengawasi keadaan di sekitar Baker Street dan kembali mengawasi jendela yang tertutup korden berwarna krim itu. Bayangan itu memincingkan matanya ketika melihat Dr. Watson mengintip dari jendela dan melihat kesana-kemari.

Dengan cepat, bayangan tak dikenal itu berbalik dan menghilang di kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

The game is afoot. Follow your spirit and upon this charge, cry "God for Harry, England, and St. George." :D

Ternyata ada yang review :') Saya benar-benar terharu. Ternyata ada juga yang mampir di fandom terpencil seperti Sherlock Holmes ini dan sudi mereview fic yang menggunakan bahasa non-English. Tadinya saya sempat ragu mempublish fic ini. Apa bakalan ada yang review fic indo di fandom terpencil gini? Saya sudah putus harapan setelah lebih dari-berapa bulan ya publish fic ini?-dan gak ada yang review. Tapi barusan saya mampir di fic ini dan melihat bahwa sudah ada dua review! So happy! :D Sebagai balasannya, langsung saya apdet deh fic ini.

Sekarang saya akan menjawab review yang masuk ke review box saya.

**Guest: **Hahaha, saya dibilang fujo :D Tidak, tidak, pairingnya utk sementara memang Sherlock dan Watson, tapi saya tetap setia pada SherlockXIrene :D Saya hanya belum melihat kesempatan bagi Irene utk muncul. Bagi para fujo, saya tidak akan membuat adegan BL Sherlock dan Watson (so please do not expect me to make them), tapi mungkin bakalan ada romance antara Sherlock dan Irene. Saya gak terlalu suka BL, jadi jangan paksa saya bikin romance BL Watson dan Sherlock. *muntah2di background* Oh, btw, please kasih nama, ya, supaya gampang manggilnya. Thanks and review lagi yaaa :D

**Treveey**: Hahahaa! Benar sekali! Saya juga merindukan adanya Sherlock Holmes yang ditulis dengan bhs Indo, tapi sejauh ini cuma dua yang saya tahu. Fic saya dan satu lagi, judulnya "Memang Beginilah Holmes". Adeknya siapa dulu dooong! Wahahaha! Memang benar saya cuma berperan sebagai screenplayer dan editor, tapi adekku ini adalah pencetus ide pertama. Saya cuma mengembangkannya ke versiku sendiri. Dia masih mengkotakkan ide Detektif Conan versi Sherlock Holmes ini. Setau saya, yang ada di pikirannya itu masih Shinichi Kudo dan Conan Edogawa, dan bukan Sherlock Holmes atau John Watson. Jadi screenplaynya kuambil alih. But credit still to my sister. Thanks for the review and review lagi yaaa :D

Okeh, sekian saja cuap-cuap untuk chapter ini. Please read at your own discretion and review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya, Daisy?" tanya seorang gadis Asia pada seorang pria di sampingnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Hm? Berita yang mana maksudmu?" tanya pria yang disebut Daisy itu balik.

"Apa maksudmu 'yang mana'? Berita tentang Tantei yang kemarin itu! Apa kau belum baca?" desak gadis itu.

"Ya, sudah. Sang Detektif Hebat Sherlock Holmes menghilang. Benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh," jawab Daisy.

Gadis itu mendesah. "Itu bukan kebetulan. Itu keajaiban. Bayangkan! Itu hanyalah obat percobaan; sudah berapa banyak orang yang ditemukan meninggal oleh obat itu; lalu kita bukannya mendapatkan Tantei-san itu mati, malah menghilang. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. Kau harus berdoa Boss belum sempat membacanya. Kau benar-benar ceroboh," kata gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu menoleh pada Daisy, Daisy menatapnya balik. Gadis itu bergidik.

"Sayuri, aku bukan orang yang mudah tertipu. Aku tahu bahwa obat itu hanyalah obat percobaan dan obat itu adalah buatannya, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Boss. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku telah mengirim bawahanmu dan dia untuk mengawasi tempat itu. Lagipula, jika Tantei itu menghilang, kemungkinan ada temannya atau polisi yang menemukannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Yarrow sudah menerima perintah dariku, apa kau tahu? Sedangkan dia ahli menyamar. Kita bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi gerak-gerik Tantei dan temannya itu. Dan kurasa mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat itu."

"Tempat—ah, maksudmu—?" Gadis yang disebut Sayuri itu terbelalak.

"Ya. Baker Street 221B."

.

.

* * *

_Tiga hari sebelumnya..._

.

"Sayang, aku pulang!" seru Watson dari luar rumahnya, bersama Holmes kecil berada di dalam gendongannya. Ya, mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Holmes tinggal di rumah Watson untuk sementara waktu. Mereka sepakat tidak akan memberi tahu hal kejadian ini, dan hanya memberitakan bahwa Sherlock Holmes menghilang. Bahkan mereka memberi tahu Mrs. Hudson bahwa sepertinya ia sudah tidak perlu melayani rumah itu lagi karena Holmes menghilang. Holmes kecil sepertinya benar-benar kesal melihat pelayan wanita itu dengan senang hati akan meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggalnya. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu istri Watson membukakan pintu.

"Watson, kaupikir istrimu percaya bahwa aku adalah Sherlock Holmes yang kita kabari _menghilang_? Kau yang teman dekatku saja nyaris membawaku ke polisi," kata Holmes memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan kau memberiku sinar untuk menyadarkanku."

"Dengan melakukan pengamatan. Ingat itu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan pengamatan terhadap Mary, kalau dia tidak keberatan."

"Saran yang bagus mengingat dia menyiramku dengan anggur ketika pertama kali aku melakukannya."

"Hei, ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita bertiga. Aku janji."

"'Kita bertiga'?"

"Kau tahu? Kau, aku, dan Mary?"

"Maaf, istrimu tidak ada dalam daftarku, Watson."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kurasa bukan ide yang bagus kalau istrimu tahu, Watson. Cukup kita berdua saja. Semakin sedikit yang mengetahui rahasia ini, semakin banyak kita bisa mencegah korban yang jatuh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'korban yang jatuh'?"

"Astaga, Watson. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu lamban. Organisasi itu tidak boleh tahu kalau Sherlock Holmes mengecil. Jika kita tidak memberitahukan rahasia ini pada siapapun, maka akan semakin sedikit orang yang terlibat. Jika istrimu mengetahui rahasia ini, dia juga akan ikut terlibat kasus ini. Jika organisasi itu kemudian tahu bahwa aku mengecil, siapa yang pertama kali akan dibunuh? Jawabannya adalah kau dan keluargamu, Watson."

Mendengar itu, Watson merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia harus mengakui bahwa kata-kata Holmes benar. Semakin sedikit orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini, akan semakin bagus. "Baiklah. Kau benar, Holmes. Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Mary?"

"Katakan saja bahwa aku adalah salah satu anak Mycroft yang menumpang tinggal karena Mycroft harus dinas ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan. Katakan bahwa Holmes tidak ada di tempatnya dan Mycroft memutuskan untuk menitipkan anak itu padamu untuk sementara."

"Baiklah, itu cerita yang bagus. Jika kau sedang menyamar tentunya, kau harus punya nama samaran. Kau punya ide?"

"Ah, aku hampir melupakan tentang itu." Kata Holmes dengan santai.

Watson memelototi anak itu, "Holmes!"

"Pikirkan saja sambil jalan, Watson, dan untuk apa kau menunggu di balkon rumahmu sendiri?"

"Aku lupa membawa kuncinya." Kata Watson dengan kikuk.

"Juga, aku mau mengatakan bahwa kita sedang diawasi."

Watson tersentak dan segera panik, melihat ke sana dan ke sini. "Ap—Apa? Jadi mereka tahu kita akan ke sini?"

"Bukan, bukan organisasi itu. Tapi istrimu, dia mengintip dari jendela."

Watson yang menyadari hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah jendela samping pintu masuk. Sekelebat bayangan menghilang dari penglihatannya. "Ah, aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Lalu dari tadi kau bicara sambil lihat apa, Watson?"

Lalu pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Mary Watson yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu suaminya pulang. "Ah, John. Akhirnya kau pulang. Dari mana saja kau? Dan siapa anak kecil yang kau gendong ini?"

"Mary. Uh, dia keponakan Holmes." Kata Watson sambil menggandeng anak itu masuk ke dalam. "Aku menemukannya kedinginan di luar ketika mengunjungi Holmes tadi malam. Mari kita masuk ke dalam dulu."

"Tentu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan hangat untuk anak ini." Kata Mary sambil tersenyum keibuan. "Masuklah, John. Aku akan mempersiapkan air hangat untuk mandi."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Mary. Kita harus bicara. Sekarang."

.

.

"Well, John?" tanya Mary.

"Ini akan sedikit merepotkan untuk kita. Tapi baru saja, Mycroft menghubungiku. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa menghubungi Holmes. Anak ini, uh, adalah putranya." Kata Watson.

Mary mengangkat alis, "Kupikir Mycroft belum menikah?"

Holmes mengangkat satu alis. _Wanita ini cukup tajam_, pikirnya. Watson tergagap sebelum berdeham, "Baru-baru ini saja. Aku juga kaget waktu dia bilang begitu." Katanya gugup. Holmes memutar mata, _akting yang bagus, mother hen_. "Pokoknya, dia bilang, karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi Holmes, dia meminta kita untuk mengawasi anak ini sementara dia dinas ke luar negeri."

"Begitukah?" tanya Mary tanpa kecurigaan apa pun. Holmes memutar mata, _kutarik kembali komentar tadi, wanita ini benar-benar polos_. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mempersiapkan kamar untuk anak ini." Kata Mary dengan senyum keibuan. Ia berpaling pada Holmes kecil, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Oliver. Oliver Holmes." Kata Holmes datar dengan suara kekanakkan.

.

* * *

.

"Holmes?" tanya Watson sambil menyeruput tehnya, memulai percakapan.

"Hm?" Holmes mengendus tehnya terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya, sama sekali tidak memalingkan muka.

"Kalau kau mengecil begini, bagaimana keadaan Scotland Yard?"

"Yah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mereka bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini; detektif terkenal mereka hilang, sedangkan inspektur mereka payah."

Watson terkekeh. "Kurasa. Dia memang payah."

"Hm." Holmes menyeruput tehnya.

Hening yang agak canggung. Mereka berdua terus menyeruput teh masing-masing, sambil menatap langit senja.

"Holmes?" tanya Watson.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menyelidiki organisasi itu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Holmes melirik sesaat padanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini mungkin memang bukan kasusku, tapi kusarankan agar kau hati-hati. Kudengar mereka begitu licin; mereka tidak menyisakan bukti sedikitpun ketika pengadilan menyeret mereka. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan. Bisa saja mereka mengetahui bahwa kau mengecil, dan bukannya mati."

Hening sejenak.

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Kau mempunyai bukti dan informasi tentang mereka?"

"Ada di meja laciku. File tentang pengoperasian penjualan senjata api secara illegal, penjualan obat-obatan terlarang secara illegal, dan sedikit bukti yang tidak sengaja mereka tinggalkan. Juga tentang Boss mereka." Watson tersentak kaget. "Dia adalah dalang dibalik semua itu, pemilik organisasi yang mirip seperti belut disaat mereka diseret pengadilan. Kabarnya tidak ada bukti yang cukup kuat untuk bisa menghukum Boss ini. Aku terus berusaha untuk mengorek sejarah organisasi ini, tapi hanya sedikit yang kudapat. Bukti-bukti mereka memang tidak cukup kuat untuk menyatakan mereka bersalah. Mereka seperti hantu; melakukan operasi penjualan senjata api dan narkoba secara illegal di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Dan ketika ada orang yang memergoki mereka, mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh dengan obat yang kabarnya adalah obat percobaan."

"Obat percobaan yang membuatmu mengecil itu?"

"Ya, benar."

"Dan apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang organisasi itu?"

"Tentu. Boss itu merekrut sebagian besar orang-orang Jepang sebagai bagian dari organisasi mereka. Boss mereka itu menguasai beberapa jenis bahasa, diantaranya adalah Jepang selain dari bahasa Eropa. Dan yang paling menarik bagiku adalah, nama-nama orang tersebut. Kau tahu, Watson, aku menemukan seorang pria di sana menggunakan nama Daisy. Aneh, bukan? Kurasa itu adalah nama kode. Lalu kudengar sekali lagi bahwa gadis Asia disamping Daisy menggunakan nama Sayuri. Nama yang aneh."

"Itu bahasa Jepang. Daisy itu nama bunga, bukan? Kalau kedua orang tersebut memakai nama bunga, berarti sebagian besar dari mereka juga menggunakan nama kode bunga. Selama mereka menggunakan nama kode itu, kita takkan tahu nama asli mereka."

"Betul sekali, Watson. Tapi kurasa bukan sebagian besar; seluruh anggota organisasi itu, semuanya pasti memakai nama kode bunga."

"Bagaimana kau akan menyelidikinya?"

"Dengan tubuh ini, Watson, aku bisa dengan leluasa keluar-masuk sebuah gedung dengan mudah. Aku bisa menguping pembicaraan dengan mudah tanpa harus menyamar lagi. Lagipula, dengan tubuhku ini, aku bisa dengan sengaja melewati salah satu anggota organisasi itu sebagai seorang anak kecil. Mudah."

"Itu namanya nekat, Holmes. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau tidak ingin identitasmu ketahuan."

Holmes mendesah. "Aku tahu, _mother_ _hen_. Aku tahu."

"Selama kau menyelidikinya, aku hanya ingin bilang, hati-hati, _little_ _chick_." Watson dan Holmes akhirnya saling menatap. Watson meringis dan Holmes tersenyum pasrah atas sindiran yang diberikan oleh Watson. _Little_ _chick_, benar juga. Mentang-mentang dia sudah mengecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
